De amigos a enemigos y viceversa
by yoxitha94
Summary: Kagura y Sougo se conocían desde que tenían memoria. Okita quería demostrarle sus sentimientos pero ella parecía ser inmune a sus encantos. Kagura seguía inútilmente los pasos del sádico, pero con Gintoki. Al final el único punto que los tres tenían en común era Hijikata, quien debía ayudarlos sin convertir el triangulo en un cuadrado o pentágono si sumaba a la rubia (Hijikagu)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De amigos a enemigos y viceversa.**

.

No eran amigos por elección propia ni tampoco estaba segura si podía llamarlo "amigo", era más bien como si la hubiesen unido a él con un sucio chicle masticado. El señor Okita era un muy buen amigo de su padre (detalle que detestaba), y cuando iba de visita llevaba al muchacho de castaños cabellos a jugar con ella, ignorando el hecho de que no se llevaban del todo bien, ambas familias pasaban por alto ese "detalle".

Antes de ser padres de familia se consideraban mejores amigos, por lo que creyeron divertido que sus hijos menores siguieran sus pasos debido a su escasa brecha de edad. Obligándolos a asistir a la misma escuela. Kagura había visto en diversas ocasiones a Okita Sougo siendo un niño tonto y normal. En el jardín de niños lo vio comer un crayón de cera del color rojo, incluso presenció en primera fila verlo llorar luego de que un niño (cuyo nombre no recordaba) le apretó el dedo indice con la puerta, aunque el "Sádico" se vengó al día siguiente colocándole salsa picante al biberón del chiquillo. Cuando entraron al primer grado, Kagura debió quedarse a dormir en casa de los Okita, puesto que su hermano mayor, Kamui, tuvo una fuerte apendicitis y sus padres se quedaron toda la noche en el hospital acompañándolo. Esa noche esperaron que todos se fueran a dormir y a escondidas pusieron una película de "terror" o el necesario para asustar a dos niños de seis años, la pelirroja ya había visto el film con su hermano además de saber que eso no era real por eso espero el momento adecuado para asustar a su "amigo", Okita Sougo se orino en el sillón. Tambien podía recordar con lujo de detalles el día que su rival perdió el primer diente de leche. Estaban jugando en el jardín de casa de Kagura, cuando él le arrojó una lombriz en el cabello, enojada y asustada le tiró el balde de juguete (con dos tercios de tierra en su interior) en plena cara, los ojos carmín del muchacho se cristalizaron al sentir el sabor metálico y la pieza dental libre en el interior de su boca además de que con la lengua podía sentir el espacio que había quedado. Se hizo el fuerte tragándose todas las lágrimas, escupió la pieza dental en su mano derecha, la niña supo que algo malo pasaría, trato de correr, pero él sujeto su blusa de color rosa pálido y aprovechando la posición introdujo el diente en la espalda de la niña, esa tarde ambos se ganaron un regaño.

Sin mencionar las innumerables veces que lo vio tomar leches o jugos directamente de su biberón o, cuando lo descubrió hurgándose la nariz, cosa que las niñas de la primaria jamás aceptarían que hiciera Okita Sougo pues era "perfecto", a diferencia de ellas Kagura lo conocía demasiado bien y por ello era inmune a todos sus encantos, que por cierto para ella eran inexistentes.

…

Con dieciséis años recién cumplidos estaba cansada de asistir a la escuela de señoritas donde fue "condenada" a permanecer desde sus catorce años. La hermana mayor del "sádico" era una chica de apariencia delicada y perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra, debido a esto el padre de la pelirroja erróneamente creyó que enviándola ahí podría mejorar un poco su carácter bestial.

Los primeros dos años obtuvo el resultado esperado, pero durante el último mes todas esas mejoras se fueron al piso. Kagura se volvió más irritable, respondona y glotona únicamente por llevarles la contra a su padre y maestros. La raíz de su creciente rebeldía tenía nombre y apellido "Sakata Gintoki", sabía que la única forma de llegar hasta él era siendo expulsada, más o menos eso fue lo que Sougo le explicó cuando le dio ideas para cambiarse de escuela.

La primera vez que la joven Yato vio al muchacho de permanente natural fue una mera casualidad. Era un día de lluvia, su hermano mayor perdía continuamente sus llaves así que se vio en la obligación de prestarle las suyas, no esperaba que una maestra enfermara y las clases de la tarde fueran suspendidas, teniendo que acudir a "su segunda casa" con el "bastardo sádico" y esperaba de corazón que Mitsuba estuviera ahí.

Sougo casi le cerró la puerta en la cara, afortunadamente la mamá del muchacho se percató del hecho y lo apartó de un empujón para dejarla entrar. La ropa de la chica estaba mojada y su cabello no paraba de gotear, la dueña de casa le ofreció una toalla para que secará su cabello y una de las tantas camisetas con una S estampada y un pantalón corto (a ella le quedaban muy por debajo de la rodilla), mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo para ir a cambiarse sus orbes azules se toparon con los ojos de color vino. Gintoki estaba en la mesa escribiendo en una cartulina lo que parecía ser un diagrama de flujo, el extraño para ese entonces le regalo una sonrisa que le hizo temblar las piernas, en esos momentos agradeció que el frío sirviera como excusa para ocultar su nerviosismo.

…

Con decisión y nervios de acero tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, lo miró con algo de asco procediendo a encenderlo en medio del aula. En el momento que Kada la maestra de historia piso la entrada del salón, el humo inundo sus fosas nasales, con el ceño fruncido clavó su mirada en Kagura, quien sonreía con satisfacción al fin había firmado su boleto de libertar esta era la tercera "última advertencia" podía considerarse expulsada. La directora le gritó por media hora pudo ser más tiempo, pero los padres de la "niñata malcriada" llegaron para recogerla y encargarse del papeleo correspondiente.

Para la semana siguiente había logrado su objetivo y con algunas suplicas de por medio pudo quedar en el mismo salón de Okita y Sakata, para variar en su primer día clases este último no se presentó por culpa de la gripe además para su desgracia el único lugar vació era junto a un sujeto que apestaba a tabaco, no le interesaba aprender su nombre con llamarlo "peste a nicotina" era suficiente.

—China no quiero que te me pegues en los recesos, ya es suficiente con que estemos en el mismo salón —dijo Okita parándose junto a ella, el receso había comenzado.

—No tengo planeado pasar tiempo contigo —contestó sin mirarlo, estaba pendiente de terminar de escribir lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

—Hijikata me debes un favor, te lo cobró ahora.

El muchacho suspiró, sabía que había sido una mala idea acudir al "sádico".

—Dame tu bata de laboratorio —exigió, era un requisito que cada prenda tuviera bordado el nombre del dueño.

—Querrás decir "préstame" —chasqueó la lengua buscando en el interior de su mochila el delantal blanco y perfectamente planchado.

—China se me olvidaba, mamá te envió algo si lo quieres acompáñame al cuarto piso.

—Dámelo aquí —reclamó, levantándose de su lugar.

—Sígueme.

Kagura sospechaba que algo saldría mal, lo conocía demasiado bien como para notar cuando inventaba una mala excusa. De todos modos, lo siguió, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente lo pasaba bastante bien con su impuesto "amigo de infancia" y podía reconocer cuando le hacia una propuesta para alguna travesura.

Estaban parados fuera del baño de mujeres. La sonrisa sádica del joven anunciaba un mal augurio.

—¿Sádico? —lo llamó dudosa, en respuesta la empujó dentro— ¡Pervertido que haces!

Ignorándola tomó un papelero e introdujo la bata de Hijikata dentro.

—Hay un examen y no estudié, tú también tienes que hacerlo no importa si llegaste hoy.

—Pero el peste a nicotina sabrá que fuimos nosotros —concluyó con el ceño fruncido.

—Te expulsaron por fumar en el salón ¿cierto? —Kagura asintió sin entender del todo a que se refería. Sougo por su parte le ofreció una cajetilla de diez unidades de Mayoboro, aunque en su interior solo quedaban seis— enciende uno y te zafaras del examen.

Ingenua pico el anzuelo olvidando por unos segundos que nunca debía confiar en "el bastardo cara de niña". En esta ocasión tenía algo más de experiencia y no tosió por culpa del humo, guardó la caja en la manga derecha de su uniforme siendo la mejor opción al no tener bolsillos donde esconderla, dejó el tubo cilíndrico encima de la bata y dieron por finalizado el trabajo.

Salieron caminado como dos criminales satisfechos con su botín. Kagura subió hasta la azotea para ver el paisaje de todos corriendo y como se llevaría a cabo la evacuación, pero alguien ya estaba ahí y no era su compañero de crimen.

Toushirou estaba revolviendo su mochila y sus bolsillos en busca de su anhelado tabaco, la ansiedad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Kagura sacó su móvil para hacerle una foto, en su particular campo de visión lo veía en cuatro patas olisqueando cada objeto como si su olfato fuera mejor que su visión.

—Te falta ladrar —su tono socarrón logró que el ceño del joven se frunciera más de lo normal.

Antes de que el muchacho contestará, la alarma de incendios alertó a todo el edificio, la pelirroja sonrió por inercia y Hijikata supuso quienes eran los culpables del alboroto.

Toushirou se levantó del suelo mirándola con recelo, sin dudar que ella fuese la versión femenina del "Sádico" tendría que estar el doble de alerta por lo que restaba del año escolar. En ese momento notó un bulto extraño en el brazo de la chica, la manga blanca translucía color rojo y letras negras. No se detuvo ni un segundo a pensar en la mínima probabilidad de que fueran dulces.

Cediendo a sus crecientes impulsos por la falta de nicotina la sostuvo iniciando un forcejeó. La cajetilla voló un par de metros y los cigarrillos se desparramaron por el suelo, Toushi perdiendo cada pizca de su dignidad al prácticamente tirarse al piso recolectando las unidades que se habían desparramado, sin perder tiempo se llevo uno a los labios lo más rápido que pudo. Kagura por su parte, se acuclillo con la intención de recogerlos como habían sido los actores principales del alboroto que se estaba montando no podía darse el lujo de exponerlos. Hijikata no contaba con que esa niña tratará de robárselos nuevamente, algo más relajado y pensando con mayor claridad se paró frente a ella con la intención de quitárselos, por el momento su única ventaja es que la sobrepasaba en altura, pero ella fue quien hizo el primer movimiento al arrancarle de los labios el cigarrillo arrojándolo lo más lejos que pudo, mientras él lo seguía con la mirada, Kagura trató de escapar, pero el ágil capitán del equipo de baloncesto la detuvo a tiempo agarrando con fuerza desmedida su muñeca derecha, siendo esa mano con la que sostenía sus valiosos cilindros cancerígenos.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y un maestro con una mirada furiosa les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

—Hijikata tienes mucho que explicar y usted señorita espero que tenga una buena excusa, le recuerdo que su ingreso fue condicionado desde el principio.

Los jóvenes cruzaron una mirada, Toushirou aun necesitaba saciar sus ganas de fumar por lo que estaba dispuesto aceptar la culpa por lo que sea que haya hecho la nueva alumna, lo que no sabía es que el único culpable aparente era él…

* * *

Hola. Adivinen quien empieza un nuevo fic sin terminar lo que dejo pendiente :v técnicamente lo escribí por capricho y porque me gusta el Hijikagu :v se que no soy la única :c ñlkljhgfdfghjklñ XDD

No es un Okikagu, pero si llegaron hasta aquí y les gusto de alguna u otra manera déjenme un review :v

En fin saluditos. Bye!

PD: Me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Yoxitha94.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De amigos a enemigos y viceversa.**

 **Capítulo II**

.

Hijikata se reincorporaba a sus clases habituales luego de ser suspendido durante siete largos días y, por si fuera poco, su entrenador lo dejó en el banquillo como castigo durante el torneo entre escuelas. No parecía una amonestación grave para quien trato de incendiar la escuela, excepto si eras el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, Hijikata Toushirou.

Nadie creyó la historia que narraba la " _pérdida de su bata",_ no importó cuantos argumentos expuso para probar su inocencia y, para aplicar el castigo, utilizaron como referencia las reprimendas por fumar incansablemente en el interior del edificio, lo que impulsó a alargar la suspensión.

Toushirou solo deseaba romperle un par de huesos a Sougo y usar a _esa_ (la nueva estudiante) como trapo para el piso. Una sonrisa macabra se marcó en sus labios al imaginarse a sí mismo retorciendo el cuello de Okita, "cabeza de zanahoria" también sufriría, en tan solo un día había causado más daño que el "Sádico", lo cual obviamente sería cobrado con sangre.

Antes de entrar a la escuela, fue al negocio contiguo al edificio, compró una caja individual de leche de fresa, se odiaría por pedir ese favor y dejar a un lado su orgullo, pero su plan de venganza iba enserio.

Toushi esperaba fuera del aula, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas en algún momento llegarían a unirse.

—Yorozuya —llamó cuando estuvieron de frente.

—¡Mayora! No sé si ya te lo han dicho, pero quemar la escuela es algo de párvulos —el jovial saludo de Gintoki, volvió más negro el humor del Hijikata, quien se veía más serio y decidido de lo usual.

—Bastardo tengo que pedirte algo, pero no quiero que todos se enteren ¿la azotea o el patio trasero?

El permanentado se sintió algo incómodo y al mismo tiempo halagado. Desde el primer año escuchó la infinidad de rumores que rodeaban al capitán, tal vez, no era una buena idea hablar con él en privado.

—No puedo.

El joven de cabello oscuro soltó un bufido enseñándole la carnada, leche de fresa.

—Habló enserio bastardo, este será el pago inicial para que veas mi nivel de compromiso y desesperación.

—¿Compromiso? —repitió dubitativo, esos ojos azules reflejaban una ira creciente y desenfrenada.

—Déjate de idioteces, todos saben que te gusta esta porquería. Al patio trasero ahora.

Gintoki lo siguió, aunque guardando cierta distancia, preparando las palabras exactas para rechazarlo de forma amable, de otro modo ¿Por qué le pediría hablar en privado en pleno san Valentín? Además ¿Por qué él? Siempre lo molestaba y no creía posible que Hijikata Toushirou fuese un masoquista encubierto.

—Quiero información de la pelirroja.

Sakata exhaló el aire, imaginando que le haría algún pedido extraño. Su cabeza mando una señal, algo no calzaba, ladeo la cabeza escudriñando a su compañero.

—¿Te gustan las chicas?

El reconocido fumador de la institución asintió de forma involuntaria, hasta que se percató que la pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

—Eso da igual —chasqueo la lengua— quiero saber todo de cabeza de zanahoria.

—Uhm esto es algo nuevo, llevaba tiempo creyendo que eras, ya sabes… todos lo decían.

—No idiota, fue esa chica la que empezó con el fuego. Voy a probar mi inocencia, pero no sin antes hacer caer a esa niña —sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y apretaba bastante los dientes al hablar, lo que alertó al de permanente natural. Toushi iba en enserio.

—¿De quién estamos hablando?

—¿¡ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!? —gritó exasperado.

—"Chica", "cabeza de zanahoria" y "niña". No son exactamente nombres que pueda identificar, si yo fuera tú, mi cara estaría roja de la vergüenza además si te gusta ve y háblale tú mismo. ¡Anímate Toushi! ¡Vamos Toushi! Aunque también te saldría barato si soy tu cupido.

—¡KAGURA! ¡LA CHICA NUEVA Y AMIGA DEL SÁDICO! —terminó gritando exasperado— y ¡No me llames Toushi!

La campana marcó el inició de las clases y el fin de la conversación.

Gintoki vio la leche como pago inicial e incentivo y, como un buen Yorozuya no podía dejar a un cliente insatisfecho, sin duda, debía acercarse a Kagura.

…

Kagura durante los días previos a San Valentín era un manojo de nervios llegando al colmo de no poder dormir, se paseó por distintas tiendas buscando el "chocolate perfecto", uno que no sea demasiado caro, ni tampoco demasiado barato. Encontró el adecuado cuando se cruzó con Tae en una tienda cercana a la escuela. Shimura quien conocía perfectamente su secreto simplemente le señaló cual podría gustarle a "esa persona especial", el chocolate "adecuado", era una pequeña caja con seis bombones con relleno de fresas, el único problema que tenía de momento es que primero moriría de vergüenza antes de poder entregárselos a su respectivo dueño.

Estaba sentada tranquilamente con el pulso más acelerado de lo usual, vio a par de chicas humillarse así mismas al entregarle sus presentes al "odioso Sádico", antes de sentir curiosidad por lo que haría su "intento de amigo" con los dulces, el aura oscura de Hijikata se cruzó en su campo visual y venía junto a Gintoki. Sachan como si fuese un resorte, llegó a Sakata de un salto, entregándole una bolsa de regalo bastante decorada.

En su aula todos parecían dar y recibir, excepto por dos, Kagura que estaba demasiado avergonzada como para actuar de forma casual y lo más probable es que terminara comiéndose los chocolates ella misma frente al televisor, y, Toushirou a quien nadie notaba.

Hijikata estaba algo distraído, no soportaba que el día en cual debía reincorporarse fuese justamente cuando todos eran parte de la fiebre de corazones y dulces. Un fastidio total, pasaba algo extraño en su entorno cada año, desde que entró a la preparatoria se hizo parte del equipo de baloncesto, se creía el mismísimo Kaede Rukawa, la diferencia es que no lograba ser popular como el personaje de su manga favorito. No entendía por qué las chicas no volteaban a mirarlo, ni tampoco por qué sus mismos compañeros de clases y de equipo lo evitaban en los camarines. No recordaba haber hecho algo que molestará a toda la escuela como para ser reconocido y al mismo tiempo rechazado.

En el primer receso Sakata Gintoki se puso a trabajar. Usualmente Sakamoto, Takasugi y Katsura lo esperaban en el patio trasero, pero hoy tenía que investigar algo para Toushi así que tendría que pasar de sus amigos hasta que terminará el día.

…

Durante el almuerzo Kagura solo podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón y asentir de vez en cuando cada vez que Gintoki la miraba esperando una respuesta. Estaba con sus nuevos amigos, lo que incluía a: Tae, Sachan, Kyuubei, Gintoki y Kondo que las estaba en su rol de acosador, no había sido invitado por lo que comía su almuerzo arriba del árbol que les brindaba sombra. La Yato ya los conocía bastante bien, por lo que la presencia del "Gorila" no era algo extraño, ni tampoco la obsesión malsana de la chica de lentes por Sakata, razón para ser consideraba competencia, aunque si era poco usual que Gintoki estuviera con ellos.

Sentados en el césped del patio trasero conversaban de temas triviales y cada cierto minuto la pelirroja llevaba las manos a su maleta con la intención de entregar sus chocolates a su respectivo dueño, pero no lograba dar con la valentía necesaria. Fue entonces cuando vio algo que sintió como un puñal en el estómago. Una hermosa chica se acercó a ellos, figura envidiable con sus atributos bien marcados, ojos amatistas y un sedoso cabello rubio. Con tales características podía dejar embobado a cualquiera, pero su defecto parecía ser la falta de delicadeza; la Yato vio en una secuencia de cámara lenta como Tsukuyo le arrojó una caja de chocolates al permanentado, nadie más aparte de la pelirroja notó que Gintoki observó con una diminuta sonrisa como la joven se alejaba. Kagura no lo sabía, pero su lucha estaba perdida hace años. No era rival para la rubia quien ya se había ganado el afecto de Sakata sin siquiera notarlo.

La joven de ojos azules se excusó retirándose, no hizo caso a las palabras de sus amigos para quedarse y fue en busca de Sougo. En ocasiones así hacían bromas siendo la forma especial que tenían de animarse mutuamente, aunque no logro dar con su paradero así que fue hasta la azotea para pasar el tiempo.

Al estar sola con sus pensamientos comenzó a sentirse tonta por haberse ido al sentir la más mínima molestia e incluso comprar chocolates para un chico, nunca antes lo había hecho y por el momento le pareció un gasto inútil, aunque no los desperdiciaría y se los comería.

—Debe ser una estafa, los sádicos no lloran.

Cabreada porque interrumpieran su tiempo a solas se volteó para ver quién era el inoportuno.

—Muérete, peste a nicotina ¿Te vienes a esconder porque los chicos no te dan chocolates?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sakata había hecho insinuaciones parecidas.

—Sé que eres Gay de closet, es un secreto a voces.

—No soy gay, espera ¿es por eso que no se me acercan las chicas? y que ellos… ¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó enojado, joder la satisfacción de verla siendo "miserable" no duro nada además tendría que planear otra venganza.

Kagura soltó una carcajada, ese tipo era un sueño para los brabucones, unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. Si Toushirou no sabía nada, significaba sola una cosa, él era el chico del que le habló Sougo cuando entró a la preparatoria, la idea de esparcir un falso rumor había sido idea de la mismísima Kagura. Nunca imaginó que Okita llevaría a cabo el plan. La pelirroja por fin entendió la frase cliché de su padre "cosechas lo que siembras".

—¿Toda la escuela te cree gay y no lo sabías? —preguntó apenas por la falta de aire mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

Por fin después de tres años tenía claro porque no era popular, porque no recibía dulces los catorce de febrero y también el porqué de que los chicos lo evitaran en los vestidores.

La joven registró su mochila en busca de los aplastados chocolates, la expresión de Toushirou era tan graciosa que tuvo que hacerle una foto, la que probablemente dejaría como fondo de pantalla o la usaría para ver nacer un nuevo meme, así siempre tendría buen humor.

—Tómalos, te los ganaste —dijo ofreciéndoselos.

Hijikata extrañado ante ese suceso "sobrenatural" los recibió, por primera vez recibía chocolates de manos de una mujer que no sea su madre. Enseguida su ceño se frunció al escuchar la estrepitosa risa de Kagura al dejarlo solo con la caja de bombones con relleno de fresas. De momento ya no estaba tan molesto con Kagura, aunque no se comería esos dulces sin verificar con alguien más que no estuvieran envenenados y, lo más importante sería buscar al iniciador del rumor, esa persona era la culpable de que no tuviese novia y que siguiera siendo tan virgen de labios como los otakus del Fan club de Otsuu.

* * *

Primera actualización del 2018! Espero les gustará :3

Toushi 3 hace rato que no sale en el manga :c

Gracias por sus lindos reviews en el capitulo anterior, me hacen el día con ellos :')

Saluditos :3


End file.
